To My Ears: An AkuRoku Musical
by Kiyux the Shrubless
Summary: A three-piece AkuRoku musical featuring three parodized songs including Can You Feel The Love Tonight and Thnks Fr Th Mmrs. A humble gift to all AkuRoku fans celebrating today. AkuRoku AT Musical Parody
1. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**For AkuRoku Day, I composed a MUSICAL! These are song parodies + story to make something... interesting.  
_This chapter's song is "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" from Disney's 'The Lion King'_**

* * *

_Xion sighed, sitting in Twilight Town on top of a building with Demyx as they watched Axel and Roxas. They were together on the ground and smiling at one another as they talked. DiZ stood behind them, observing silently as well. Xion smiled sadly and closed her eyes._

____

Xion:

_I can see it happening _

**Demyx looked up at her for her sudden song-like tone, tilting his head.**

**Demyx:  
What?**

_Xion:  
They can't see but it's true _

**Demyx:  
Who?**

_Xion:  
They'll fall in love and something's gonna change  
The trio, just those two_

**Demyx followed her gaze until he saw Axel and Roxas on the ground.**

**Demyx:  
Oh.**

_Xion:  
Kingdom Hearts is glowing  
The spark grows to a flare  
And romance is the main attraction here_

**DiZ:  
Disaster's in the air!**

Xion nodded, and the three of them looked down upon the couple.

Trio:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The unconcealed feelings  
The souls for once in countless harmonies  
In all these half-beings

_**Axel contemplated telling Roxas about his past, unsure if it was better to be honest or to try and keep him safe.**_

Axel -inner voice-:  
_**These things that I should tell him  
But I wonder if he'll see  
The truth about his past, impossible  
He'd turn away from me**_

Roxas looked at him, knowing that there was something Axel was keeping from him. He wished Axel would be honest. That was all he wanted from him.

Roxas **-inner voice-**:  
He's holding back he's hiding  
But what I can't decide  
Why won't he show me who I know he is  
The heart I see inside

Trio:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The unconcealed feelings  
The souls for once in countless harmonies  
In all these half-beings

Trio + Axel/Roxas**-inner voices-**:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
They see beyond the stars  
Sun sets red upon these Nobodies  
On the clock tower

_Xion:_  
_And if they fall in love tonight_

**Demyx:**  
**I know it's sad but true**

_Xion:_  
_358 days with ice cream, history_

Demyx/Xion:  
_**Now it's just me and you**_

**DiZ sighed, looking down at Axel and Roxas as they slowly kissed. "It's a shame. A Nobody cannot feel anything. They're fooling themselves."**


	2. She Is Not One Of Us

**_The second piece. I'm putting line breaks between sections for readability.  
This chapter's song is "One Of Us -Banishment-" from Disney's 'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'_**

* * *

The Organization gathered in the Round Room, and Xemnas announced Xion was being banished. Roxas went to run to her as the other members closed in, but Axel held him back.

"Don't fight, Roxas. Just... Just wait."

"No! Xion!" Roxas struggled, watching helplessly as his friend was surrounded, while he was being gripped by his lover.

* * *

_Xemnas:_  
_Rejection_

**Saïx:**  
**Disgrace**

**_Both:_**  
**_Traitorous puppet is wasting our space_**

* * *

_Xemnas:_  
_Rejection_

Xaldin:  
A copy!

**Saïx:**  
**Disgrace**

Xigbar:  
Keyblade!

Demyx (To himself):  
The Organization will not be the same

* * *

_Xemnas:_  
_Rejection_

Xaldin:  
A copy!

**Saïx:**  
**Disgrace**

Xigbar:  
Keyblade!

Luxord:  
Worthless new Nobody type

Demyx:  
The Organization will not be the same

_**Saïx/Xemnas (To Roxas):**_  
_**This was his choice, silence your voice**_

_

* * *

__Xemnas:_  
_Rejection_

Xaldin:  
A copy!

Luxord:  
Get out of our home!

**Saïx:**  
**Disgrac**e

Xigbar:  
Keyblade!

Luxord:  
Imprudent brat! Roxas Clone!

Demyx:  
The Organization will not be the same

_**Saïx/Xemnas (To Roxas):**_  
_**This was his choice, silence your voice**_

* * *

All - Axel/Roxas/Xion (To Axel):  
Born for keys  
Raised for traits  
Choose which one is to be saved  
She can't run  
If he's to live  
It's up to you, Axel  
The puppet or him!

All - Axel/Roxas/Xion:  
And she is not one of us  
She has never been one of us  
She is not part of us  
not our kind

_**Xemnas + Saïx (To Xion):**_  
_**You're of no use to us**_  
_**Unless we bide our time**_

Axel (To himself):  
If she only could see  
What she's done

All - Roxas/Xion:  
And we know that she'll never be  
one of us

Axel (To Roxas):  
She is not one of us

_Xemnas:_  
_Rejection_

**Saïx:**  
**Disgrace**

_Xemnas:_  
_Rejection_

**Saïx:**  
**Disgrace**

_Xemnas:_  
_Rejection_

* * *

Roxas breaks free of Axel's grip and runs off as Xion disappears into a corridor of darkness.

"I can't believe you!"

Axel sighs and leaves. "Roxas... I'm sorry."


	3. Jst Gt t Mmrzd

The third and final part. This is Axel singing to Roxas in his mind to give himself closure as he and Sora are being surrounded by a hoard of Dusks. He is furious that everything he has done to get Roxas back has gone wrong, frustrated that what he had with Roxas was ruined by his idiocy, and sad because he truely misses Roxas with all of his supposedly non-existant heart.  
**This chapter's song is "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy.**

* * *

_**Axel (To his mental image of Roxas):**_  
I'm gonna make them crash and burn  
Honestly, do they ever learn?  
You were there for me and warmed my soul  
These rifts may start to show  
Let the fire grow  
Hide what you don't know

I know that words can't set things right  
What is there left to lose besides my own life?  
You're nothing but a kid  
If that's all you've got, better put your hands back on the key

I want you, I want you back  
Just get it memorized  
Make sure you do not forget  
It's salty, yes,  
Still it's sweeter

Don't go, Roxas, please don't go  
Just get it memorized  
Please get it memorized  
It's salty, but still  
It's sweeter

I thought that we could have a future  
But I guess that is just too bad  
Your fate can always change  
But when days were cloudy  
I look back at what life was like before  
Back when we were friends  
All those times gone

I want you, I want you back  
Just get it memorized  
Make sure you do not forget  
It's salty, yes,  
Still it's sweeter

Don't go, Roxas, please don't go  
Just get it memorized  
Please get it memorized  
It's salty, but still  
It's sweeter

They say  
"I only think for myself and not for others"  
If that were true  
I would not have gone farther  
Hearts controlling your mind  
Hands controlling your clothes  
I'm just one night away  
From pain that soon will ensue

I want you, I want you back  
Just get it memorized  
Make sure you do not forget  
It's salty, yes,  
Still it's sweeter

Don't go, Roxas, please don't go  
Just get it memorized  
Please get it memorized  
It's salty, but still  
It's sweeter

I want you, I want you back  
Just get it memorized  
Make sure you do not forget  
It's salty, yes,  
Still it's sweeter

Don't go, Roxas, please don't go  
Just get it memorized  
Please get it memorized  
It's salty, but still  
It's sweeter

* * *

Axel looked at Sora and smirked.

"Nah. I can handle these punks."

Roxas was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. It was over. He had nothing left to lose, so he put everything he had into his attack. He couldn't save Roxas, but he could save Sora. Roxas was in there somewhere, and as he faded, he wondered if he had somehow made up for his mistakes. _'I just hope... he forgave me...'_

"I love you, Roxas. I always did..." he whispered as the last of the black smoke disappeared, knowing deep down that Roxas heard him.

-End.


End file.
